Data flow between an application server and a database server is largely dependent on the scope and number of queries generated by the application server. Complex calculations can involve numerous queries of the database server which in turn can consume significant resources in connection with data transport as well as application server-side processing of transported data. Calculation engines can sometimes be employed by applications and/or domain specific languages in order to effect such calculations. Such calculation engines can execute calculation models/scenarios that comprise a plurality of hierarchical calculation nodes.
Calculation models can be queried using standard SQL language including projection columns, aggregation functions and corresponding group by columns. From a semantic point of view, each query can be seen as a projection operation or aggregation operation on top of each calculation model dependent on whether SELECT statements are used with or without GROUP BY instructions. Diagram 900 of FIG. 9 shows such an arrangement. These variations in query formulations can, in some cases, affect the results provided by the same calculation model.